Godklok:Vekke
by Mosboner
Summary: The band learns they are reincarnation of Gods. Toki and Skwisgaar travel to Toki's temple in Norway to find out more.  Beginning of a saga.
1. Chapter 1

(I really enjoy the idea of the band members being Gods or some kind of key to the gods so I've decided to, you know, write a story about it. Hopefull will become some kind of saga, but for now I'm just focusing on Toki and Skwisgaar because I want them to get married ok enjoy. Accepting criticism because I'm a bit rusty hmph.)

"Toki. Stops touching me." Skwisgaar calmly says to Toki who bums into his shoulder again.  
>"Is not my fault! The snows, it's make me lose my balance!" They're walking through a forest of scraggly trees, their destination not too far. Skwisgaar and Toki are bunddled up head to toe in winter apparel to protect them from the Norwegian weather as they make their way to a temple in the middle of no where.<br>"I can'ts belief zat we can't gets to ride a big fancies aerocopter to zeh temple and wes stucks wiss walking."  
>"Charles says he can not take us like zat, you know? Messes wiss, I dunno, zeh, energy or somethings that can...help...us to find where we needs to be." Toki tries to explain as best he can. Skwisgaar makes a "pfft" noise and his hair gets blown in his face from a gust of wind.<p>

Toki remembers what Charles said to him:  
>"We know the temple is in this area somewhere." He says pointing to a map of Norway. "We can only fly you to a town near by. The rest is up to you. Toki, this is your temple so you should be able to find it easily. If anyone but any of the band members goes with you, the energy is going to throw your course off, and you won't be able to find it. The temple is only made for you boys." Toki nods and Charles volunteers Skwisgaar to buddy up with Toki.<br>"Vat? Why me?"  
>"Because your own temple isn't too far, in Switzerland. You both are Scandinavian and will be able to work better together in both of those temples. Besides, I have plans for the other boys."<p>

Toki zones back to real life when Skwisgaar speaks up again.  
>"And what's wiss all zis talks about us, beings <em>GODS<em>?" Skwisgaar stresses his words, frustrated. "I didn'ts thinks literazly I was reallys an actual,_ GOD_." Skwisgaar emphases "god" like it's hard to push out of his throat. "I finds my guitar ons a snowy night, young, bestowed upon me...I become worlds fastest guitar player, i do not have powers, no eye beams from mys eyes, no...no, CLOUD to sits upons!"  
>"Skwisgaar, calm yourselfs." Toki bends his eye brows up into a worried look as Skwisgaar places his hands back into his arm pits for warmth.<br>"Andz for you, little babys Toki, a _GOD_?" He leans into Toki smirking. Toki frowns. "Diss is deh temple zat vill, what, a-wakin' deh god ins yous?"  
>"I guess." Toki says leaning away from Skwisgaar. "Wes all got one. Ziss one is mines." Toki lifts his chin up. Skwisgaar raises an eye brow at him before facing forward again.<br>"Vhatever."  
>Toki stumbles a little bit in the snow and Skwisgaar laughs.<p>

Charles explained that each one of the band members seem to be reincarnations of gods.  
>"You all must go to your respective temples, and be blessed. Awaken the god inside of you. We need to figure this all out before people try to take it from you or harness your powers for evil."<p>

Toki smiles.  
>"Zis is going to be fun, eh?" Toki bumps into Skwisgaar on purpose this time. Skwisgaar bumps him back.<br>"If you says so, Toki."

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh snow starts to fall when Toki feels an overwhelming sensation of comforting wash over him. Something soft, like his straw clown at the bottom of the pit his parents would put him in for punishment. He takes a mitted hand and brushes his stringy hair from his eye lashes.

"I thinks this is what Charle was talking abouts." He says calmly rubbing his upper arms for ore warmth. "I feels like we are goings right ways, but I don'ts know wheres we...are?" he looks at Skwisgaar who has an eyebrow raised.

"Does you know wheres we are goings?" Skwisgaar asks, his chin raised.  
>"Yes, but nos." Toki says with a worried look on his face, afraid Skwisgaar is going to get mad at him again. Skwisgaar only rolls his eyes and stays quiet. The trees around them start to spread out and they soon find themselves in the middle of an open feild. Fresh snow lay on the ground with no foot prints. Not even from animals. In the middle of the snowy feild is a small hill. Toki leads Skwisgaar to the top of the hill before dropping to his knees.<br>"What...?" Skwisgaar watches as Toki starts to dig in the snow.  
>"Somewhere here, I feels..." Toki has never been here before, but somehow feels this is exactly what he needs to do. He's digging, looking for something, and he find it. A metal latch connected to a wood door. Toki looks up at Skwisgaar and smiles big, showing his teeth. Skwisgaar is amazed, but only shows it in the form of crossing his arms.<br>"Goods job." He says calmly as Toki brushed the rest of the snow off of the cellar door. Skwisgaar crouches down and grabs the latch but before he tries to open it he sees a small circle with a stone carving stuck on the door. It has lines that make up what looks like a face with a small moustache.  
>"Ey, little baby Toki, dis looks like you." he says brushing a gloved hand over it. Toki leans over to see the carving.<br>"I duns see it." Toki says. Skwisgaar smirks and pushes Toki's shoulder enough for him to lose his balance and fall over in the snow while he tries to open up the cellar door. It doesn't budge and Skwisgaar wasn't expecting that, making his fingers slip from the metal ring. He loses his balance and falls onto his back.  
>"Aaaha! Whats coming around wilst go back to you Skwisgaar!" Toki says picking himself up. Skwisgaar gets up and they stand face to face for a second. Toki watches Skwisgaar's eyes flick down to the snow in his facial hair before his serious face breaks into a weird smile. He turns and laughs in his sleave a bit.<br>"Opens the door." He says into his sleeve and then clears his throat. Toki brushes Skwisgaar off and leans down to pick the latch up. He opens it with ease in which Skwisgaar rolls his eyes and follows Toki down the rickity looking wood ladder.  
>"Since dis is yous temples I am assuming you can opens all the doors and sets alls the traps off." Swisgaar says feeling his feet around on each wood piece.<br>"Hmm, maybe." Toki goes a little faster down the ladder so Skwisgaar doesn't step on his fingers. The light from the top is starting to fade as they get deeper and deeper into the hole. Darkness is surrounding them when Toki finally feels solid ground below his feet.  
>"Ah, we made it!" Toki backs away from the ladder to let Skwisgaar down.<br>"Finesally." Skwisgaar sighs and tries to blink into the dark around them. He can hear scraping sounds of Toki's gloves trying to feeling his way around the small place they're in.  
>"It feels like a small hole. There's no doors." Toki mumbles sounding worried. Skwisgaar feels his way to the dirt wall and starts to feel around too. They bump into each other multiple times before Skwisgaar goes "Aha!" And feels a small tunnel below his knees. They start to crawl through it on their hands and knees, Toki leading the way again. It curves up, down, becomes smaller and bigger. With it comes Skwisgaar cursing about the dirt getting all over his knees. He bumps into the back of Toki not able to see that he has stopped and is trying to get spider webs out of his hair.<br>"Whats goingg on." Skwisgaar squints his eyes but can make anything out but hears Toki whimper a little. "Are yous hurt? Little baby Toki?"  
>"Ah, there ams spiders webs...I hate spiders..." Toki says softly. Skwisgaar feels his way around Toki, pushing against him from the tunnel being extreamly tight spaced.<br>"Heres, I woll lead so spiders will gets onto me instead, okay?" Skwisgaar finds the back of Toki's neck and gives it a small squeeze before pushing past him and crawling ahead. He cant see it, but Toki turns a little red and touches the back of his neck before following him.  
>The tunnel turns and Skwisgaar can finally see a light.<br>"Wowwie..." Toki stands up, now out of the tunnel. He hears Skwisgaar stretch his arms up and then dust his green jeans off with his hands. He stands next to Toki and looks at the large room they're now in. Beautiful carvings and statues line the walls with moss and other agriculture growing around them. They are illuminated by giant chandeliers with candles float above them from chains. Everything is either brown with dirt or a shiny silver. Toki gets lost in the carvings for an moment as they seem to tell a story of a beautiful goddess that is being over thrown or banished. He gets pulled out of his trance from Skwisgaar's deep voice.  
>"Ey, look." Skwisgaar grabs one of the many torches lining the large cavern. He kicks at the hole with his foot. "Dis hole seems like eh...secret. See." He points at the huge steels stairs across the large room that lead from two large wooden doors down into a spiral.<br>"Looks like we ams going down some more." Toki says looking over the ledge they're standing on. "Stairsways to hell."  
>"Mm, ya. Look." Skwisgaar points to some shadows coming around the spiral staircase. He grabs Toki by the hood and they duck behind a statue.<br>"We ams not alones."


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys, sorry for the late updates. Duking some chapters out today, but here's a short one. I'm going to start writing them talking normal because it's really, really hard to write their accents ok sorry.)

Skwisgaar peaks his head around the statue more to see what's causing the shadows. He can't see them yet but patiently waits.  
>"The shadows look human…" He whispers but Toki isn't paying attention. He's looking over the majestic carvings in domed room again. There's an army and someone with a mask is bigger than the people making up the army. Toki doesn't look away but reaches a blind hand to Skwisgaar to get his attention which he bats away.<br>"I'm trying to see!" He hisses.  
>"Hey, Skwisgaar, that guy looks important…" Toki trails his eyes over the large Goddess, her hair is carved like it's blowing in the wind and she's faces sideways, toward the army like they're about to battle though she is much larger than the army, taking up most of the wall. There are skulls forming behind her and a large X is carved into her back. Her hair circles around another figure wearing rags and long hair also but standing tall and proud. Moss and vines have grown over the rest of it, but Toki can tell there's more.<br>"…Skwisgaar, you think this is telling a love story…?" Toki looks closer at the Goddess's face. "Skwisgaar, look!" Toki shakes his arm and Skwisgaar finally turns around.  
>"What?"<br>"That Goddess has a moustache!" Toki says. Skwisgaar scrunches his nose at the carving, taking a closer look and realizing what Toki was missing and his eyes widen.  
>"Toki, that's you!"<p>

A large rattling noise echoes from the stairs and Skwisgaar looks down it again. The shadow has finally revealed itself to be large, big boned skeletons wearing armor, holding swords and arrows. There were 5 of them but one had just stepped on a pressure pad causing a large axe to swing down and crash into it, it's bones falling back down the stairs.  
>"Skekltons!" Toki whispers.<br>"Toki, this is your temple, maybe they'll recognize you."  
>"Should I talk to them?"<br>"I don't know…" Another skeleton trips up the stairs and it's head falls off and starts to roll down the stairs. "They're not very smart…"  
>"You wouldn't be very smart if you didn't have a brain too, Skwisgaar."<br>"Smarter that you!" Skwisgaar turns to Toki.  
>"Nuh uh!"<br>"Yeah huh-Oh!" He covers his own mouth after not speaking in a whisper. He turns back towards the skeletons and he can see they've stopped moving and the remaining 3 heads are all faced in their direction. They been spotted.  
>"Uh oh."<p> 


End file.
